I'm Not Alone
by ImagineThePossibility
Summary: Silver is furious that his dad is forcing him to come home and join Team Rocket. His only friend, Lyra, decides to join the organization- but only to help Silver. At first he's furious, but then he realizes how much he needs her to be there for him. No one has ever been there for him. Cover is not mine, credit goes to it's artist.
1. Chapter 1 - I Hate You

**AN: Look who's back and writing again. It's been like...a year. But recently, I've been so wrapped up in a certain shipping and none of the fanfictions I could find would relieve me of this heart-exploding happiness, so...tada! SoulShipping, Lyra and Silver! (Or in my Soulsilver game Sasha and Jack.)**

**Kotone will be Lyra's last name because I wanted to incorporate both her names.**

**The beginning sucks because I hate writing beginnings. I'm a middle/end story writer. It's pretty short too, but I plan for the chapters to be longer. **

**Have a good read!**

* * *

The phone dropped out of my hands and I froze completely. My ears picked up faint sounds from the speaker, but other than that, everything was blank.

"I know you hate your father, Silver, but you really should come see him. He has plans to recreate his company, and he's so eager...He just wants you to love him again, Silvy." My mother said over the phone. She was Team Rocket Executive Ariana; somewhat of a big deal I've heard. But my face was red with anger now.

"He really thinks I'll just come skipping home?! I hate you! I hate him! I hate Team Rocket! I hate you all!" I screamed through the phone, then I slammed it on a desk and watched the screen shatter. I knew I had to go home soon. I was lucky everyone was out eating in the dining section of the Trainer Center.

The Trainer Center was a wing on the PokeCenter for all the travelling trainers to come in and rest. You could train, study sleep, eat, or just read a book while your Pokemon recover. I was staying the night because I have no home. I always stay at one. I curled underneath the desk and shoved my face in my lap, holding back a few glistening tears. _I hate you. I hate him. I hate Team Rocket. I hate you all. _ The tears were up in my eyes for too long and streamed endlessly down my face, and I silently sobbed into my pant leg.

"Silver? Is that you?" A familiar, kind voice had asked. I didn't need to look up; it was Lyra. She volunteered here because she already beat the league, six times to be exact, and was willing to help other trainers to reach their goals.

"What do you want, weakling?" I replied bitterly.

"Are you..."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong?" She asked in her sweetest voice possible. She crawled under the desk and sat next to me, placing her hand on my back and rubbing up and down. Her touch was soothing.

"Why do you care?"

"Silver...we could never get along...but that doesn't mean I don't like you. Things have changed. This isn't like five years ago where I'd childishly stick my tongue out at you when you lost."

I laughed. She was such a brat when she was nine. "It's just...family stuff."

"Oh." She said blankly. She blinked twice and adjusted a bow on her apron. "Silver, you can always talk to me about these things." Lyra said again.

"It's not like I have anyone else." I shot back.

I was a little surprised when she threw her arms around me and began sobbing into my sleeve, but then again, she was always trying to comfort me. Like when I had a stomach or couldn't sleep, she'd be by my side. Insist that she take care of my Pokemon, and talk to me, and always hug me. I can tell why her Typhlosion, who was oh-so-creatively named Blaze, likes her so much. She's full of love and kindness. She has a warm heart and open arms. Her Pokemon were attached to her. Mine liked me. But not as much as Blaze loved Lyra. I looked deep into her brown eyes and thanked her, then got up an gathered my things. A smashed phone, a map that was torn in half, and a case of hyper potions that could fit in my pocket.

"Don't you want to stay for lunch? You didn't eat yesterday." She asked with a concerned tone.

"How do you know? You weren't working here yesterday. You were in...uh..."

"Cherrygrove."

"That place." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I saw it on the records."

"They record when I eat?!"

"I asked them to- I'm worried about you Silver. You haven't been yourself lately."

For some reason, I got really mad at Lyra for saying that. Haven't been myself? I'm still cranky and annoying and rude. How was that not myself? The fury built up in my face. My parents, Team Rocket, Lyra caring too much...I lifted my hand, curled it up into a fist, and punched Lyra right in the face, just below the nose.

"How's that for acting like myself?" I yelled removing my hand and watching the blood pour.


	2. Chapter 2 - Team Rocket

Maybe I should explain why I hate my father so much. When I was little, he used to beat me bloody for not being good enough for him. He then decided I'd be put to use if I joined Team Rocket. Stealing Pokemon was fun- it gave me a rush, and a feeling that my dad loved me. However, a little boy named Red defeated his entire company. I couldn't look up to my dad when he acts so strong but fails so easily. So I broke. And he told me he never wanted to see me again, and he left. I was alone. My mother called once a year just to see if I was still alive. She cared. A little.

I think all of these memories coming back to me and filling me with emotions again is why I snapped and punched Lyra is the face. She stood there in awe, the blood trickling down from her nose and her eyes shimmering with tears. She didn't scream, or run, or shout for help. She just wiped away the blood with her arm, and asked Nurse Joy if she could leave. I felt so awful that I grabbed my things stuffed them in my pockets, and ran out the back door in hopes Lyra wouldn't see me. I dashed into the nearest cave and burst into tears dialing my mom in a hurry.

"I'm sorry." I choked.

"Your father's furious, Silver."

"I'll join Team Rocket."

"...thank you." She then hung up, as if that was that.

Why I spontaneously decided to join again, I don't know. I think it was because I just upset the only person I know and love, and I had nothing left to do anymore. I could feel my belt shake and a small red capsule popped open, releasing a Gengar. He looked deep into my eyes then rested against my leg.

"Hey buddy..." I said kindly patting his back. Gengar looked deep into my eyes, then fell asleep next to me. I rested my head against the cave walls and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

"Goldenrod city. That's where they're located. You like big cities, right? Scaring all those rude people who push past you..." I rambled away. Gengar just nodded. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll bump into Lyra again...wearing a Team Rocket Uniform...and she'll let me rip it off..." I began to drool a little at the thought. Gengar rolled his eyes and then closed them, the drifted off to sleep. I did the same, having sweet dreams of Lyra.

_"Silver...I'm so sorry for being such a jerk." The soft voice cooed._

_"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." I laughed, placing my hand on Lyra's cheeks._

_"Promise you'll never leave me?"_

_"Promise."_

_"You'll love me forever and ever?"_

_"And ever."_

_"Silver...thank you."_

_I leaned in and kissed her, feeling her warmth as our lips collided._

_"Silver..."_

_I kept kissing._

_"Silver..."_

_"SILVER!"_

I suddenly jolted up, springing forward with widely opened eyes. Lyra sat in front of me, her Sudowoodo named Twigs cradled in her arms, a bandage over her nose. She leaned forwards and hugged me, her body almost melting into me.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"You weren't waking up. I was worried."

"What the hell is your problem? Quit babying me!" I shouted, pushing her off me.

"Silver, if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll have Blaze come out and rip you in half. So quit pouting and let me help!" She shouted angrily looking me in the eye like it was a dare.

"Fine. My father's being an ass and is forcing me to join Team Rocket. I thought you hated me so I got really upset and said yes, and now I have to join them in you have a broken nose and now I feel like an ass and it's all your fault for being nice! God!" I shouted out in a jumbled rush just so she'd leave me alone. I hated to cuss in front of her because I always saw her as a little baby even though she was fourteen, but I was so pissed at her.

"Silver...I'm so sorry...I want to help."

"How are you going to do that?!" I spat.

"...I'll join Team Rocket with you. I'll stand by your side. We can work together! My mom and Ethan and the Professor will be mad but...for you, Silver. For you."

Lyra was always so kind, and always willing to risk everything just to put a smile on your face. I wasn't going to make her do this though. I grabbed her throat and whispered in her ear, "You will **not** do this."

She leaned into my ear, and despite the fact I was powerfully strangling her, she choked, "I will. Please let me."

We argued about this for about ten minutes, and I slapped her three times during our bickering. I was really upset to see I still had the abusive side to me, but I was too pissed to do anything about it. In the end, I finally decided to let Lyra join Team Rocket with me. I was still fuming with hate and anger though, and she hugged me several times on our way to Goldenrod. When we arrived, I saw a Rocket grunt leaned up against a building a cigarette hanging lopsided out of her mouth. I tightly gripped Lyra's hand, seeing a gun hung on her belt. My dad was making a unique comeback. And it frightened me to know Lyra was going to be a part of this.

"Lyra this is your last chance-"

"I'm going." She replied before I could even finish. But once she saw the gun she gripped my hand tighter.

"Because I love you." She finished, stepping closer to me.

The girl had a sickly greenish yellow hair that curled around her neck and covered most of her face, but was held back by the wind. Her eyes were a deep shade of violet, and there was a long scar running across her neck. She puffed out a thick, black stream of smoke and watched it crown the air above her.

"You Silver?" She asked. Her voice was husky and rough.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I glared at her.

"Giovanni wants to see you. Who the hell is that?" She croaked.

"Her name is Lyra. She'll be joining Team Rocket as well."

"That squishy thing? She wouldn't survive a da-"

By this point my knee had already ended up jabbing her in the stomach and my hand was wrapped around her neck, scratching the scar with my nails. "Shut up and take me to my dad." I ordered.

She nodded so I freed her from my grip. She gasped for air violently, then began leading the way, staying a distance form me. "I'm Amanda by the way." She said in an attempt to break the ice.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

"Silver..." Lyra whispered into my ear.

"I'll protect you." I whispered back.

The walk to the base was pretty short. This time, an unused floor on the GTS had been claimed by Team Rocket- the basement. But this literally spread out for miles- stretching form town to town. A dining hall, bedrooms, training rooms, libraries...so many things were fit down here and claimed by my father. All the grunts we saw carried guns and knives, laughing as they sold drugs and firecrackers to one another.

We finally reached my dads office, and Amanda just walked away, laughing with some other girls. Lyra nervously stood by me, waiting for me to open the doors. It was long and painful, hearing the hinges squeak and seeing each ray of light from the ceiling lamps beam out the open door. Finally, it had opened fully, and my parents had turned to see me standing in the door, holding Sasha by the hand. Like I was a lost child with no where to go and she was my stuffed animal that comforted me when things were tough, and they were my long lost parents that had finally found me.

"Silvy!" My mom ran towards me with open arms. She glanced at Lyra. "And you brought us someone to kill!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashbacks

**AN: Hey guys. I have a favorite. And a follower. Thank you! :D**

**Reviews are my best friend.**

**So...review.**

**Please.**

**I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

I froze for a split second. It had all happened so fast; me throwing a fit, punching Lyra, agreeing to come home, and now, this. My mother's eyes glistened with hatred as she rubbed her lips together, smearing the thick coat of gloss she had applied. Probably to impress dad. And although I felt like at this moment I really needed to protect her, my grip loosened and I let go of her hand. Lyra's face was emotionless.

"Silvy, where'd you find this thing? Were you furious she defeated your mommy?" Ariana cooed, squishing my cheeks like I was little.

"She's my best friend." I retorted.

Mother's face went blank as the lumps in her throat failed to be released. She turned back to my dad, who looked at me. He crossed his hands together and squinted at Lyra, who calmly smiled.

"It's nice to meet you formally, Ariana. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior during our first encounter."

I hated Lyra so much right now. Being all kind when she wanted to join us. I wasn't going to let her though; I never intended to. She was trying to be nice so I didn't snap her neck in anger like I normally would have done, but I'd never ever allow her to become a member of Team Rocket. My mind drifted off to a flashback, and awkward shade of pink filling my face as I remembered it.

* * *

_Team Rocket had set up base in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, and were trying to take over the place. Casually, the hate inside of me decided that I should ruin their plans, crush their dreams and defeat my father again. On my way to the top of the tower, I saw some grunt who looked especially weak. And familiar. Team Rocket grunts don't normally wear their hair in pigtails was my first thought. Then I recognized who it was, and I was furious._

_"Lyra? What the hell are you doing here and what the fuck do you think you're wearing?!"_

_"S-Silver, let me explain. I'm...uh..."_

_"A member of Team Rocket."_

_"Y-ye-yeah..." She stuttered multiple times._

_"What is wrong with you? How many times did you fall down a flight of stairs as a baby?!" I screamed into her ear, gripping her shoulders and pushing her against a wall. I kneed her in the stomach and positioned my self to where I not only held her captive but tortured her._

_"S-Silver please-this hurts...let me go..." She sobbed, her tears streaming down her puffed up cheeks._

_I hated to see her cry, but she had just betrayed me and stuck a sword right into my back, and she watched it come out the front, the blood dripping onto the floor. How could she join Team Rocket?! What the hell happened to her?!_

_"Why should I let you go? You backstabber! I trusted you!" I kneed her again this time in the rib cage, and she let out a cry of pain, but I knew it shouldn't have hurt that much. She was just hurt that I was the one doing it._

_"Please...Silver...I just wanted to...be useful..." She gasped._

_I let go of her, watching her fall to the floor and curl up, shielding herself from me. I got on my knee and gripped the sweatshirt decorated with the red R, then tore it off her._

_"You're useful, Lyra. But not in this uniform. You don't need to be a part of Team Rocket to be useful..." My voice sounded distant but still furious, and I then ripped her pants right off as well. Removing her clothes revealed the bruises I had left on her when I attacked._

_"I wasn't joining Team Rocket!"_

_"WHY WERE YOU WEARING THAT OUTFIT?!"_

_"I was sneaking into the building!"_

_"Disguises are for the weak." I growled. I took off my shirt and handed it to her, allowing her to put it on._

_"I want it back next time you bump into me." I then walked off, never even allowing a response._

* * *

Lyra learned shortly after why I was so pissed at her. When I told her she began sobbing, apologizing severely. Whenever I saw her, right before we parted, I'd ask about the bruises. Allowing myself to sink back into reality, I glanced up at my parents.

"Please don't hurt her. You wouldn't understand how much she means to me. She never abandoned me like some people did."

My father was hesitant to reply. "Silver...you're joining our company, that's that."

"I know."

"So go put on your uniform."

Lyra giggled. When everyone glanced at her, she pointed to a spot below her rib cage. Where one of the bruises were. She looked back at that day as a joke, so I laughed with her. Ariana raised an eyebrow at us, but then handed me a uniform. I went to the nearest bathroom to change.

"Why'd you drag me in with you?" Lyra asked.

"I don't trust you alone with them. Now turn around and close your eyes." I instructed. She let out a giggle and did as I said.

I took off my clothes and let out a sigh, watching the black and red pile on the ground, and I replaced them with a disease filled costume.

"I wish I had gotten the one your wore." I said sinisterly.

"Silver!"

We both broke out laughing as I put the shoes on. She helped adjust the hat.

"What do you think?" I asked mockingly.

"I looked sexier."

I playfully pushed her and we laughed again, bringing a little happiness to this hell hole.

"Lyra, you should just go home. I'll be fine. And I'll visit, too!"

"Fine. But...here..." She pulled a pen out of her bag and scribbled something on my hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"My number!"

"...you want me to call you?"

"Not in that way!" Lyra smiled. "I just...want to know if you're okay."

"I'll be fine. Quit being the mother I never had."

We both broke out laughing again, grinning at each other. I don't know why I was so kind to the weakling. She left and my parents showed me to my room and told me stuff, but I was too busy thinking- when did I start liking Lyra? That night, I questioned it before I slept. Another flashback.

* * *

_I was gazing at the burned tower, touring the inside even though it was extremely dangerous, and that when I saw some men pushing Lyra around. I didn't know who they were, but they kept poking at her chest and rubbing their hands down her leg. They had tossed her Pokeballs aside, so the weakling was alone and had no one to protect her._

_"C'mon girl, why don't you behave so we don't have to hit you again?" One man angrily gritted through his teeth._

_"L-leave me..."_

_They punched her in the mouth, causing her to whimper and flinch back._

_"What the hell do you assholes think you're doing? I'm the only one allowed to punch her!" I shouted. I kicked one of them in the stomach and threw his body to the floor, repeatedly stepping on his back. The others tried to stop me but I frightened them off, and they ran away in a rush._

_Lyra burst into tears and covered her face as I shouted threats at the man I had been abusing. He got up and ran, just like his friends. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Lyra and whispered,_

_"You really are a weakling."_

_She sobbed heavily._

_"Shhh, it's okay...I'm here...they can't hurt you anymore..." I cooed to her as I rubbed her back gently. _

_"S-Silver..."_

_"Yes?"_

_She pulled down the neck opening on her shirt to reveal a nasty bruise stretching from her neck downwards. I gently placed the tip of my finger open the beggining of it but she cried out in pain, so my hand retreated and I pulled her shirt back up. Here was the first time I ever kissed her; right on the cheek. It was my way of telling her she wouldn't be hurt by anyone except me anymore._

_"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a trembling voice._

_"Of course." I replied, gathering her Pokeballs and handing them to her._

_That night, I sat on her bed side while she slept, looking at her frail body. I realized that she needed someone, but never admitted it. I curled up next to her and locked my arms around her, and fell into a peaceful sleep. That was the first night in years I didn't have bad dreams._

* * *

My eyes began to water as I remembered that day, and I sprang up and grabbed my busted phone. It was hard to read the screen, but my trembling hands furiously punched in the number on my palm. I had to...I just had to talk to someone...

"H-hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hi Lyra..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Ethan

**AN: Hello human beings.**

**I finally got my first review. *happiness***

**Also, I decided to cut down on violence so the previous chapter has been slightly edited.**

**So yeah. Story time.**

**Oh oh and Silver's shirt kind of looks like a jacket shirt thingy so...I'll switch between calling it a shirt and a jacket. **

* * *

"Silver? It's ten o'clock...I'm trying to sleep." Lyra mumbled.

"I...I know but um...can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Uh..."

"You didn't have anything planned to talk about, did you?" Lyra chuckled.

"Um...you're a conversation starter. Shoot."

"So, last week I was feeding Aria, you know, my Lugia that I caught? And she eats like, thirteen bags of Pokefood daily. So Princess, my Togekiss, was trying to eat a bag but Aria was like, 'Oh no you didn't!' But Princess ate a whole bag! And I was so shocked because she's never that greedy..."

Lyra could go on and on for hours about her Pokemon, and her voice and stories only soothed me. Finally I let out a yawn.

"Thanks Lyra. I needed to hear your voice. Good night."

"Good night!" She bubbly said before hanging up . I put my phones down and drifted off to sleep. Instead of nightmares, I was having lunch with Lyra. And her Pokemon ate it all.

* * *

That morning I suited up in my Team Rocket uniform and spent four minutes adjusting the stupid hat it came with. _ I'd rather wear Lyra's puffy hat then this!_ I thought. I nervously twisted the doorknob and exited my room, only to see a bunch of Team Rocket grunts salute to me. Great. I was of importance in the one place I hated most. My father walked down the hallways and made me stand by his side. I let out an angry huff as everyone clapped in appreciation. My father then turned to me and smiled.

"I have to take care of plans for illegal activities today. You can go...do whatever, okay? Have fun." And then he just walked off. I turned to the elevator and asked it to carry me to some random floor. I couldn't care less.

Most people don't know about the elevators in the GTS, but they exist. They're only there for when the teleporters break, but they're the only things that can get to the basement. The doors slid open and I stepped out, but everyone was too busy gawking at Pokemon pictures to see the person who just walked out of the wall. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, only to bump into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" I spat sourly.

"S-sorry Silver..." I heard the person mumble. Lyra. She got up and brushed off her pants, then held out her hand for me to grab. I ignored her offering and stood up by myself glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see if I got a Zigzagoon from the GTS yet. Hoenn's overrun with them, but they're pretty much extinct here." She grinned.

"Oh. I just woke up."

"Yeah, nice outfit by the way." Lyra said poking my arm.

"Shut up."

"Sorry..." Lyra was so timid, it was kind of cute to see how soft she was.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just a little cranky. God, this uniform is hot as hell..."

"You know, I still have your shirt from when you ripped off my uniform."

"I told you to return that!" I snapped.

"Oopsie!"

"Alright, where is it?"

"My house. Come on, follow me!"

Lyra eagerly skipped out of the big building and summoned Aria to fly us to New Bark Town. It was really nice, flying in the sky on something the size of a plane. It didn't take long before we were just outside of the small town, so Lyra put Aria back and thanked it.

"This is where I live!" I declared, pointing to a small house by a windmill.

"Huh." Was my reaction.

She marched right on in, and we saw her mom sitting by a small coffee table looking through magazines.

"Berrylicious! What berries to buy for your trainers!"

"Fresh Farming - MooMoo Milk and berries for low prices!"

"Buy-a-Berry! Cheap berries and free delivery!"

"How to troll your child: Spend their money on useless berries!"

Were the titles of what I could get a glance at. Her mom was obviously obsessed with giving Sasha berries for gifts.

"Who's this, Sasha?" Her mom asked.

"A friend. I have something of his, I was just going to give it back." Lyra answered sweetly.

"Okay. Sir, would you like some berries?"

"Uh...no thanks." I pushed them away.

"TAKE THE FREAKING BERRIES!" Lyra's mom screamed in my face.

"Okay okay fine!" I backed away, accepting a handful of plants.

When we got upstairs, Lyra took the berries and tossed them out her window. At that moment, her mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming! Be right back, Silver." And she dashed down the stairs.

* * *

There was something tempting about being in Lyra's room all by myself. So, I allowed myself to rummage through her stuff. First, I just wanted my jacket. This uniform was annoying. I surfed through her closet to see if it was there, but I was just greeted by her clothes and Halloween costumes. The I rummaged through papers on her desk just to see a diary. I bit my lip, then opened it and read it in a rush.

_Today I saw Silver training at the Dragon's Den. I didn't dare approach him; I just wanted to see him. He has cute hair._

I rolled my eyes and put the book down. It was too sappy and girly for me to read. I then peeked under her bed to see a small red box. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a doll of a Cleffa and my jacket. Huh. I figured it be really odd if I took my jacket out, so I just put the lid back on and slid it underneath the bed again, then sat on the floor waiting for Lyra.

"Sorry about that." Lyra giggled as she came up the stairs. "Mom stuff. Okay, so your jacket should be..." She reached under the bed and grabbed that very box, then opened it and pulled out my shirt. "Right here! I washed it and ironed it for you." She said as she handed it to me.

"What-what's with the Cleffa doll?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, Ethan gave it to me! He's so sweet. I kinda have a crush on him!" Lyra let out with a girly squeal.

Crush? Of course. She's not the least bit interested in me. She has her head in the clouds, focused on some guy with a backwards cap and a dorky grin. I covered up my disappointment my playfully pushing her. "You're so girly."

"Silvy!"

"Don't call me that." I hissed back.

"Oh, okay."

We sat in silence for a little bit before Lyra said, "So, you're dads Giovanni."

"What made you bring this up?"

"Ethan never wanted me around you. 'Like father like son' he'd say, 'He was a bad influence. That red haired guy, he's dangerous. Stay away.' As if he didn't like you but wanted to pin it on someone else."

"You don't think I'm a bad guy, do you?"

"Of course not! You just need hugs!" She squeezed me tight and nuzzled me, her smile stretching across her face.

"Thanks Lyra. So, um...I should change."

"Right!" She nodded, placing her hands over her eyes.

"It's...just a shirt..."

"Oh...right." She giggled.

She stared intently at my skin as I threw the Team Rocket sweater onto the floor.

"What're you staring at?"

"You have a scar running down your back."

"I have a lot of those. I'm a risk taker."

Lyra laughed. I had finished getting putting my shirt on so I sat next to her, and we talked about Pokemon for a bit.

"Lyra! Sweetie!" Her mother called form the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Ethan's here!"


End file.
